Updates
05/24/2018 - v1.4.4 * New weapon : Whip! It will make you pull the enemies towards you and make them bleed. * Cooldown of the Healing Staff has been decreased. * Range of the Healing Staff has been increased. * Healing Staff : bullets now collide only with teammates who are injured. * Healing Staff parry rate decreased to 5%. * Healing Staff heal decreased to 150 hp. * New background for FFA map (The Jungle). * Coins rewarding rate has been increased. * Decreased price of XP potion to 3 000 coins. * Cooldown bug fixed when you respawn with a different weapon. * Fixed a bug where a teammate had red level and nickname. * Added "Welcome" and Daily Rewarding. They will be available when you login every 24 hours. * Performance mode automatically enabled for players with low refresh rate. 05/17/2018 - v1.4.3 BattleStick 2 Years Anniversary Patch *New TDM map (Sinister Battlefield) up to 16 players. *Classical FFA map improved (assets only). *Bullet speed of crossbow has been decreased a little bit. *Parry rate of the Daggers has been increased by 5% . *Changed images in the "Choose a Game Mode" window. *Fixed 'headshot' text display for melee weapons. 05/04/2018 - v1.4.2a BattleStick 2 Years Anniversary! *XP potion and consumables system are now available : You can buy an XP potion and get XP earn rate x2. *Added Pickup System in beta version, different "bubbles" will appear on various places on the map. Pickups are: â€¢ Force : Deal x2 damage for 10 seconds. â€¢ Haste : Weapons' cooldown reduced by 50% for 10 seconds. â€¢ Heal : Recover all lost health points. â€¢ Speed : Multiply movement speed by 2x. *Minor name change in the Ugandan Knuckle skin. *Anti-AFK text improved. *It is now more difficult to do a headshot. Headshot disabled for melee weapons. *Bug fixed with moving platforms. *Account picture has been hidden on main menu as same as multiple other unnecessary elements. 05/02/2018 - v1.4.1 *Whether you are the king or not, you still earn the same amount of coins. Now coins distribution is also based on assists and damage dealt. To earn coins you need to inflict at least 25% damage. *Throw Axe is now available from Level 5. *Multiple changes in weapons' prices. *The sword and the short sword can now hurt multiple enemies in the same time. *New weapon : The Healing Staff. To be used in TDM mode, you can now heal your fellows to help them hold the battlefront. *Removing FFA castle map *New character skin : Ugandan Knuckles 04/25/2018 - v1.4.0 *Maximum level is now 40. *Added Anti-AFK system : If you are AFK for 1 minute, you will be disconnected from the game. *Fast chat now available : communicate quickly with other players through fast chat system using keys 1, 2, 3 and 4! *Removed Christmas event (better late than never!). *Removed "Free coins" button. *Performance issues fixed. *King timer rewarding lowered. *In-Game Advertising sign added. Contact us for any advertising inquiry : contact@battlestick.net *XP Bar on menu is now cleaner. *Adding in-game XP bar. *XP Assists now available : xp is now shared between players depending on damage dealt. *VIP system now disabled. *Crossbow damage decreased by 15. *King rewarding disabled. *You now earn 3 coins when killing a king. *You now earn 2 coins when killing a player when you are the king. *Major changes in weapon acquisition system. If you already purchased a weapon you keep it. Nevertheless if you don't have the level to play with it, you will need to grind to the right level. *Fixed issue with login system. *Weapons have been balanced : Knife -> Damages : From 95 To 110 -> Cooldown : From 0.9s to 0.8s Daggers -> Price : From 2500 to 750 -> Range : From 70 to 75 -> Damages : From 120 to 125 -> Speed : From 700 to 800 Throwing Axe -> Price : From 2800 to 800 03/18/2018 - v1.3.7 *BattleStick is now available as a Facebook game. 12/31/2018 - v1.3.6 *New weapon : short sword + shield which provide 30% chances to parry melee and ranged attacks. *Increasing daggers range by 5 (now 70). The daggers have now 10% chances to parry melee and ranged attacks. *Decreasing blowpipe damages by 10 (now 110). *Updated discord link. *Removing halloween sounds. *FFA map redesign. 12/24/2017 - v1.3.5 Christmas Update *New TDM map redesign. 12/16/2017 - v1.3.4 Christmas Update *New weapon : snowball. *New maps redesign. *New sounds effects. 10/23/2017 - v1.3.3 Halloween Update *Ads viewing delay has been decreased to 5 minutes. It will make you earn 10 coins now. *3 new character skins including Phantom, Skeleton and Scream ! The classical skin is now a Zombie skin for all the event duration. *3 new weapon skins including Bones (Shortbow), Devil Trident (Javeline) and Grimoire (Magic Wand)! The King crown has been changed to Pumpkin! *Added a new Halloween TDM map and redesigned all current maps to Halloween-themed style. *Fixed some in-game typos. *Fixed a bug when previously you were able to consume your weapon cooldown when you were affected by the Sleep Bomb. *Improved the game's performance. *Put the System messages in a more appropriate place. *Added map name display. You will now be able to see the name of the map at the middle top while you're in battle. *Fixing Health Regen & Health regen animation when sleeping. *Added a headshot modifier. If you shoot on an enemy player's head, 150% more damage will be dealt than usual. This won't affect your XP. *Adding decapitation feature. *King timer rewarding decreased to 5 coins. *Adding dealt damage over opponent's head as a text. *Fixing coins rewarding count which was not accurate when player was the King. 10/02/2017 - v1.3.2 *Increased Daggers range (+5) and knockback power. *Increased Knife throw range. *Decreased Sword damage (-50). *Decreased Royal Sword skin price along with Bob, Rock and Cowboy. *Fixed a bug where players' level didn't refresh in-game. *Increased cooldown of Classical Bomb to 1.5s (previously 1s). *Guests will now be able to log in while playing. *Fixed a platform movement issue. *Added a new Sword skin: Katana. *Magic Wand fire effect now lasts 10s with 28 damage per second. *King mode improvements : if you kill the King, you become the King. The King earns 6 coins each 15 secs. If the King is being killed by a trap or they committ suicide, the crown will re-appear within 15 secs on a random alive player. The first King appears 15 secs after each round starts. *Zeus toothpick can now pierce multiple players at once. 09/24/2017 - v1.3.1 *Added a moving platform for TDM. *Enabled rounds system again. *New Castle TDM map has been reworked. *Up to 10 players can now fight simultaneously in FFA mode. 09/22/2017 - v1.3.0 *New FFA map with a moving platform system. *New teleport system added to the game. *Memory leak issue fixed. Lags shall now be reduced. 09/18/2017 - v1.2.9 *Added a special level up announcement once leveling up. *Sleep Bomb effect duration has been decreased to 4s (5s previously). *Classical Bomb damage has been decreased to 325 (400 previously), but blowback force has been a little bit increased. *TDM Graveyard map has been improved to make it more playable. *In FFA map you can't jump beyond the towers anymore. *Fixed a bug with ads displaying when pressing M key while playing. *Fixed an issue when a player's bomb didn't disappear when the player was killed or self-destructed. *Delay between Free Coins video increased to 30 minutes. *New weapon fight position for Sword and Royal Sword. They are now held in a two-handed style. Mongolian Sabre still remains one-handed. *Regeneration rate increased to 0.05% of max life per second (instead of 0.04%). *Added a new weapon : Daggers. You can fight with these melee weapon with a very low cooldown (600ms). *New GUI for weapons cooldown (main weapon and bomb). *Began working on Facebook Integration. 09/06/2017 - v1.2.8 *Activated video rewarding. *Deleted "update in progress" message when a player was disconnected. *Added missing sounds for Mongolian Warrior and improved Sword sound depending on the model used. *Guests can now play with registered players. 09/04/2017 - v1.2.7 *Video rewarding will be soon available. *Chat scrollbar is now hidden. *When reviving, changing weapon or skin won't reset respawn countdown. *Added animation when teleporting using the Teleport Beacon. *Red chat color added for staff members. *System messages are now green colored. *Added a new anti-adblocker banner. *Added Joining and Leaving message. It will be displayed in the chat. *New Mongolian Warrior pack, approved by Genghis Khan : Mongolian Composite Bow, Mongolian Sabre and Mongolian character skin. 08/24/2017 - v1.2.6 *Fixed a bug where XP and Coins did not refresh when pressing M while playing. *You can now close the in-game menu and also exit to the main menu while playing. *Fixed a bug where bombs did not reset player score when getting killed. *Fixed a bug where a bomb detonation did not reset player score when getting killed. *Fixed a bug where self-destructing by jumping in a hole did not reset player score when dying. *Added a new ad banner on the screen when a player is in the process of respawning. 08/23/2017 - v1.2.5 *Low level limit disabled. That means a level 1 player, can now play with level 5 player and so on. *Changed user interface for game mode selection. *Background music is now disabled. BattleStick should now load much faster. *TDM_01 map is now disabled. You can only play in the Graveyard map. 08/18/2017 - v1.2.4 *Score is now resetted properly when playing in endless mode, especially in FFA. When you are killed, you loose your score. *Team chat now available. Press enter then tab to talk to your team. Press tab again to switch to global chat. *Sleep Bomb is now available. When detonated, the bomb makes all players near you fall asleep for 5s. 08/17/2017 - v1.2.3 *Rounds now last forever for debugging purposes. *Level 2 players can now play with other players and are not considered as low-level players anymore. 03/27/2017 - patch *Low level limit has been decreased to 2 (previously 6). That means a level 3 player will be able to play with a level 10 player for instance. 03/08/2017 - V1.2.2 *Fixed some typos and the numbering format. *Fixed a sound issue. *Improved the physics system with a knockback effect based on weapons' force for players hit by weapons. *Fixed the floating numbers for the effects damage count. *Fixed the crown display in FFA mode. *Improved the TDM Graveyard map. *Players distribution system improved: Guests will now play together, whilst players whose level are less than or equal to 6 will play together, and players whose level are greater than 6 will play together as well. This feature will increase game balancing. *Sword damage has been increased to 350 (from 300). Cooldown has been decreased to 1.4s (from 1.7s). 03/03/2017 - V1.2.1b Patch *Fixed a bug related to weapons models. *Improved the new TDM Graveyard map. 03/01/2017 - V1.2.1 *Introducing new map "Graveyard" for TDM mode with a random map system. *Kills by effects, like fire effect of Magic Wand, are now correctly counted on leaderboard. *Fixed Leaderboard in game and scoreboard at the end of the game. *Improved Short Bow physics system. *New skin added : Trumpet. *Melee system improved. All weapons which have a range inferior of 100px are considered as melee weapons (currently only the Sword). Bullet won't display anymore and melee weapons will deal instant damage to the point where you are aiming for. The Sword is now a melee weapon. You can't throw the sword anymore because its range has been decreased to 80px. *Added a static backdrop to end game screen, so that it is now impossible to close it accidentally. *New model system for weapons. You can now buy new skins for a lot of weapons. *Knife damage has been increased to 95 (previously 85). *Shuriken damage has been increased to 75 (previously 50). *Blow-pipe poison damage has been increased to 35 per second (previously 20). Initial shoot damage has been increased to 120 (previously 100). *Knife speed has been increased to 750 (instead of 700), and damages has been increased to 85 (instead of 80). *Fixed Leaderboard in-game and scoreboard at the end of the game + improved GUI. *Spawn invincibility duration has been increased to 6s (previously 4s). *Added a link for official BattleStick Partners. *Created an official forum of BattleStick : https://forums.battlestick.net. 02/20/2017 - V1.2.0 Special Announcement : As the BattleStick community continues to keep growing, our team decided to bring BattleStick to a whole new level. You will be able to create or join clans in the future, we just released a new Matchmaking System with a Rounds System. We are also working on balancing the game even more to avoid 'newbie' fragging. A lot of new stuff is coming. Stay tuned for more information. Have fun on BattleStick.net ! *Players who play with a throwing weapon (like the Axe) no longer see it when it is reloading. *New matchmaking system and improvements for player load balancing. The system will be more scalable and stable. When you are in a game, you can still press M and choose a different weapon or skin. *Improved the anti-cheat system. *Added a respawn system. *When a battle ends, you will be able to see yours and other players' scores. *Player nickname is now static. Once chosen, you can't change your nickname anymore. *Fixed a bug related to the Teleport Beacon. *Adding pre-roll videos while the game is loading. *Decreased Nickname length to 12 characters, only letters are allowed a-zA-Z. 01/11/2017 - V1.1.9 *Added a cooldown indicator for the bombs. *Added a new mine type : Teleport Beacon. *Dismembering rate increased when getting killed. *Friends invitation system to same room now available. *Guests are now able to join TDM mode with an invitation link. *Timestamp has been added in chat and improved text color. *if you have ideas or suggestions to improve the game, please contact us : contact@battlestick.net We love feedback from our community. *New title marker added : It will allow players to see BattleStick staff, including the developers, identified by a text above their nickname. *Created an official Discord server for BattleStick : https://discord.gg/EEWJdAn. *The classical FFA map is now back. *Golden crossbow damage has been decreased from 350 to 325, cooldown has been decreased from 4000 to 3500. A lot of players complained about the fact it was a too powerful weapon. We did some tests and decided to do some modifications. 12/01/2016 - V1.1.8 *Saving nickname for next login. *Changed GUI for character names, HP bar and added level. *Increased bullet duration before it disappears after colliding. *Added a new free weapon : Snowball. *Added a new winter map for FFA and a new theme for TDM. *Team Mode is now unlocked at level 1. *Reworked on Assets quality. *Added invulnerability for 3.5s when you spawn. Only available in TDM mode. *Increased arrow speed of Shortbow. *Increased damage of Magic Wand. *Improved spells effects. 11/09/2016 - V1.1.7 *New effect system for weapon lke poison, fire and magic shield. The Blowpipe now has a poison effect. *Changed Leaderboard sorting system, now using "kills" *Max life decreased to 800 HP (previously 1000). *Fixed an issue with Free Coins button. 10/02/2016 - V1.1.6 *GUI menu modifications. *Persistent chat and appearance improvements. *Added a new weapon : Sword - very short range, but deals high damage. Available at level 10. *Level required for TDM game mode decreased to level 3. *Fixed pit hole trap. *Prevented the high probability of the in-game chat being hacked. 08/04/2016 - V1.1.5 *The in-game chat is now available. *Zeus toothpick damages have been increased from 160 to 185. *The weapon restriction for FFA mode has been disabled. 07/06/2016 - V1.1.4 *There is now a weapon restriction for FFA mode. You can now only play in FFA mode with weapons unlockable before level 4. *The TDM map has been improved. *Fixed a bug with the free coins (50 coins each 20 minutes). *New death sound added. 07/02/2016 - V1.1.3 *The Stickiller is here : This is the first weapon with a linear projectile trajectory. *The Zeus Toothpick is now available : Take advantage of the power of the ancient Greek gods ! *Fixed a display bug related to bullets. *Exclusive background music added. *The TDM map has been improved. *Coins drop rate has been multiplicated by 2. *Start hit points increased to 600. 06/26/2016 - V1.1.2 *Fixed a score saving issue. Sometimes the score was not properly saved. *A test community chat has been added. It will be avaiable for a few days. 06/24/2016 - V1.1.1 *Fixed a coin rewarding rate for the King in FFA mode. *Fixed some lag issues, especially in TDM mode. 06/21/2016 - V1.1.0 *New game mode and a new map : Team Deathmatch (TDM), fight the enemy team ! - 6 vs 6 players. *Added 3 new skins : Princess (a soft touch for girls in this brutal game), Rock (for mountain lovers) and Bob (our favorite sponge !). *Increased damage of the Blowpipe from 105 to 120. *Improved the GUI, especially with player nicknames and menu. *The bomb can now be detonated for 1s at least after being dropped (previously 500 ms). *Added an extra top score column in the leaderboard for the TDM mode. *Networking and collision improvements. 05/28/2016 - V1.0.0 *New free coins amount and delay : 20 coins each 15 minutes. *When you kill a king you earn now 5 coins instead of 10. *When you are the king and you kill a player, you earn 2 coins instead of 3. =Changelog beta version= 05/27/2016 *New advertising network. 05/25/2016 *Improved server performance and fixed a few bugs. *Linux and Mac binaries on Steam are now fixed. *Improved GUI skin. A new settings modal has been created which will allow you to set up the graphic mode and controls. *Map modifications (removed a camper spot). *All ads have been removed. 05/22/2016 *A new skin : Stick Cena and a new weapon, the Blowpipe ! *Improved overall game performance and added a new low graphic mode. *A leaderboard issue has been fixed. *When you kill a player, your character makes a funny sound, depending on your skin; 25% chance. *Improved physics over network. 05/19/2016 *Leaderboard for the first 30 best players added. *Decreased max life of the king from 1250 to 1000. *"Joining..." bug fixed when pressing the enter key to join a room. 05/17/2016 *Golden crossbow damage decreased to 350 instead of 425. *Axe damage decreased to 305 instead of 325. *Killing a player makes you earn 1 coin. *Killing a player when you are the king make syou earn 3 coins. *When killing a player, you earn 30 XP. *Fixed some server bugs. 05/15/2016 *Improed server room system to gather the players in the best way as possible. *Increased coins earned when you kill a king from 5 to 10. *When you are the king and you kill a player, you earn 1 coin. *Added 2 more skins : the Scientist and the Cowboy ! Also improved skins rendering. *Added weapons stats. *Bug fixed with Steam Account and coins. Sometimes if you log in with a Steam Account, you don't get any coins from kills. The issue is now fixed. *Improved bullets physics system. 05/14/2016 *Added a new camera system for a long shoot over the map. The camera now smoothly follows your mouse pointer. *Added a new aim cursor.